


C - Care And Cat's Eyes

by AlisonSilverstorm99



Series: The A-Z Of All Things Malec [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Post-Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, Top Alec, Top Magnus, lol, then reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99
Summary: Set after the party for Max's Rune ceremony.Everyone nodded and began to disperse. Clary and Simon walked out hand-in-hand and were softly whispering something to each other, Jace shoved his hands into his pockets and headed upstairs to his room, Alec began to walk out too when Izzy stopped him.“Where do you think you’re going?” she hissed, chocolate eyes alight with fury.“I’m going home?” Alec said, blinking-It sounded more like a question rather than a statement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
>  This is the the next part for the series and it's been beta-ed by Wheres_My_Coffee! She's my beta and she's amazing! 
> 
>  
> 
> Drop a kudos or a comment to let us know your thoughts! :D

A sort of awkward silence hung over the group after Magnus had portalled Iris to the hands of the Clave. To Idris.

It was Isabelle who finally broke the silence, “We should all go home and get some rest. I’m sure that after today, we need it.”

Everyone nodded and began to disperse. Clary and Simon walked out hand-in-hand and were softly whispering something to each other, Jace shoved his hands into his pockets and headed upstairs to his room, Alec began to walk out too when Izzy stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she hissed, chocolate eyes alight with fury.

“I’m going home?” Alec said, blinking-It sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

Izzy’s glare hardened as she bore her eyes into Alec’s hazel ones. “Are you crazy?! Magnus’s house is wrecked and he’s exhausted! After all that he’s done for us, right from finding the spell to cure us to capturing Iris, you’re just _going home_?”

Alec’s eyes widened. It was true. Magnus had done so much for them and he hadn’t even acknowledged it, plus with all the battering he'd taken from his mother for just being a Warlock dating her son. He looked down sheepishly and chanced a glance at his boyfriend.

Magnus just stood there amongst the ruins, looking like a lost puppy. The amount of magic he had used was a little too much and one could see that it was obviously messing with his mind-plus, who knew if he and Iris were friends? How much was he in pain mentally?

Then, turning his gaze back to his sister, he said, “You’re right, Iz. I’m sorry. I should’ve thought about Magnus. By the Angel, I’m a horrible boyfriend!”

Izzy’s eyes softened at her brother’s honest statement and apology. “It’s alright, big brother. You’ll learn. Nobody’s perfect, remember? This is all very new."

Alec gave her a small smile and hugged her. “You go ahead. I’ll follow up later after I help Magnus with the mess. Oh, and cover for me?”

“Anytime. Now go help Magnus!” she ordered in a hushed voice before turning around to leave.

As soon as the door closed, Alec turned to face his lover. Magnus had started using his magic to fix the damaged walls and broken furniture, shoulders limp and head bowed down, magic occasionally flickering. Alec frowned. Magnus wasn’t supposed to be using so much magic after today’s ordeal.

“Magnus, what’re you doing? You’re not supposed to be—Magnus!” Alec stopped midway, because as soon as he had started speaking, the warlock went limp and fell to the floor.

He would have, if Alec hadn’t rushed over in lightning speed and caught him as he fell. As he held Magnus, a deep sense of guilt and worry washed over him-this was all for a party.  He couldn’t help but blame himself for all of this. But he pushed aside those thoughts for now and focused on carrying his unconscious lover to safety.

*

The bed in Magnus’s luxurious bedroom was huge with silk sheets and soft pillows adorning it. Alec carefully walked over and gingerly slid Magnus into it, after removing his jewelry, makeup and blazer and waistcoat. He felt helpless because he knew there was nothing he could do. Except for one thing.

Wait.

*

When Magnus next opened his eyes, head comfortably pillowed and body encased in familiar silk, sunlight was streaming through the curtains. He tried to remember what happened-the party, Iris, the enchantment...Alec.

Everyone had left. He remembered looking around his house and assessing the damage caused from his fight with Iris. He also remembered starting to put everything back in place and fix it with his magic when he heard a voice.

And then…..nothing.

Coming back to the present, Magnus’s eyes darted around as he tried to make out the surroundings. For starters, he was tucked in bed with the sheets pulled up all the way to his shoulders.

 _How did that happen?_ , he wondered. He was pretty sure he'd just collapsed amongst the rubble.

He got the answer to his question when he turned his head sideways.

Alec was sitting by his bedside on a chair with a blanket wrapped around him, the palm of his hand on the small table supporting his head. Apparently, he had fallen asleep in that position too. His face was anything but peaceful. His forehead was crinkled with lines of worry and his eyes kept fluttering, and not in the good way. The Shadowhunter was holding Magnus’s hand beneath the blankets and was mumbling something in his sleep. Magnus’s heart went out to him, half scoffing too-honestly, they'd slept together two days ago, surely Alec knew he could share the bed.

Slowly, he made an attempt to get up. But as soon as he did, he was hit with a wave of dizziness and he fell back to the bed with a wince.

Unfortunately, the dip in the bed had woken up Alec from his sleep. The hazel-eyed boy was up in a second, years of training and late night missions forcing him into defence mode at the slightest sound.

“Magnus? By the Angel, you’re awake! I thought you’d never—I’m so sorry—I shouldn’t have—“ Alec rambled in half-complete sentences. He was cut off when Magnus reached out and put a finger to his lips, just like the first time they had drinks together after saving Luke.

“I don’t need an explanation, Alexander. You being here is more than enough for me,” Magnus said with a soft smile.

Alec blinked. “Oh. Well, I—Uh—Would you like me to get you anything?”

“Just you,” Magnus replied simply. It was true, he didn’t need anything other than Alec. He could already feel the magic flowing through his body again, healing him and giving him strength as it did so.

Alec was completely caught off-guard at that. He didn’t understand how Magnus—kind-hearted Magnus—would still want him after yesterday. He felt like he didn’t deserve it. Deserve Magnus. He remembered ashamedly how it was Isabelle who had told him to stay back and help.

“M—Me?”

“Yes. You,” Magnus said and patted the empty space next to him. “Lie down next to me, darling.”

A small blush crept up Alec’s face at the term of endearment, but he complied with Magnus’s request anyway. He slowly got up from his place on the chair and made his way to the other side of the bed before climbing into it.

As soon as he did that, Magnus shifted over and snuggled closer to the Shadowhunter, who hesitantly wrapped his arms around the warlock. Magnus sighed in content, head pillowed on his chest, legs entwined.

“Magnus?”

“Hmm?”

“Look at me.”

Magnus did just that, looking up at him with confusion in his eyes at the Nephilim’s rather strange request, head tilting up.

Alec didn’t say anything. Instead, he stooped down and pressed the softest of kisses on Magnus’s lips. But something wasn’t right about the kiss. It almost felt as if Alec was….hesitating.

Well, Magnus was going to change that.

All of a sudden, energy coursed through Magnus’s veins. He closed the remaining space between them and deepened the kiss. His hands came up and cupped Alec’s neck, pulling him down and on top of him. The Shadowhunter let out a surprised sound before surrendering himself to the kiss.

The warlock closed his eyes in ecstasy as he took in the familiar scent of sweat and sandalwood and taste of Alec’s lips. Alec seemed to be lost in it too, his hands coming up to tangle in Magnus’s raven, un-styled hair. _Now_ the kiss was perfect and felt like coming home, like a shelter of comfort.

When they finally pulled apart, Magnus was surprised to see Alec’s eyes staring into his and his mouth hanging open. He seemed to be in shock. In any other situation, seeing that face would have made Magnus go into hysterics, but it didn't feel right.

Magnus was instantly worried. “Alec? What’s wrong? Are you alright?” he asked as he searched his lover’s face for any signs.

Alec didn’t say anything. He was too caught up in staring at the cat eyes looking back at him.

It took Magnus a few seconds to understand what was going on, since Alec wasn’t being very helpful at the moment. It hit him soon though.

 _Oh. My eyes_ , he thought to himself.

Actually, he hadn’t noticed that his glamour had slipped. It almost never happened. Years of experience had taught him to control his glamour when it was most vulnerable to slipping—in bed. This was the first time in centuries that he had let his glamour slip. But the explanation was simple. He hadn’t regained enough magic to put up a proper glamour. One that would last for a long time.

He was suddenly very aware of Alec still staring at them. So, he hastily tried to summon up enough magic to glamour them to the dark brown eyes that everyone saw.

Alec realized that he hadn’t said anything in a while, and when the mesmerizing gold-green slit pupils started to fade away and become brown again, he quickly stammered to say something.

“Magnus, wait! What’re you doing?”

This time, it was Magnus who didn’t say anything. He just continued putting his glamour back up, even turning away from Alec and closing his eyes as the glamour did it’s work.

Alec quickly grabbed the warlock’s face and turned it towards him before crashing his lips with his lover’s. This kiss was harder and more passionate, desperate and frantic. Magnus didn’t for the slightest reason understand why Alec was kissing him, let alone switch places in such a way that Magnus was now on top of the Shadowhunter. Two cool and strong arms slipped under Magnus’s shirt, the action sending shivers down his spine.

 _Who knows? This may be your last kiss with him. Might as well make the most of it_ , a tiny voice inside his head told him.

It was Alec who broke the kiss. But he was still pressing his forehead against Magnus’s.

“Again. Show me your eyes again, Magnus,” he whispered against the warlock’s lips.

“Alexander….what are you saying?” Magnus asked slowly.

“I want to see your eyes,” Alec repeated in a slightly impatient tone.

“Are you sure? They’re not exactly something worth seeing.”

“They are to me. I don’t know your past, Magnus. And I don’t care what all those other people thought either. I think your eyes are mesmerizing. This is the second time I’m seeing them and they’re as beautiful as ever. Just because Max didn’t appreciate it, doesn’t mean I don’t. I love you and every part of you, and that includes your cat eyes. If all your past lovers couldn’t see the beauty of your eyes, then screw them,” Alec finished his speech. "Especially Camille. Screw her in particular."

Magnus was looking at him, stunned. He was a warlock who had lived for centuries and bedded more people than he could count. Not a single one of his lovers, even Camille, had told him what Alec just told him. But what struck him was the fact that Alec had professed his love for him.

 _He loves me. Alexander Gideon Lightwood loves me_ , Magnus thought giddily.

“You love me?” Magnus asked, still awestruck.

“I do. Very much. You don’t have to say it, Mags. I just needed you to know it. You don’t—“

“I love you too,” Magnus interrupted him.

Alec’s lips broke out into a grin. However, it slowly turned into a look of pure impatience. “I’m still waiting to see them again, you know.”

Magnus closed his eyes and opened them again a moment later, revealing what were _truly_ the most beautiful eyes Alec had ever seen.

He was broken out of his trance by a distant, muffled sound. “Magnus! Is Alec here? He’s not answering his phone!”

It was Jace. The same Jace who had walked in on their second kiss and the same Jace who was no doubt walking towards the direction of Magnus’s bedroom now.

Magnus sighed. “I suppose you have to go?”

“No, not really. Izzy said she’d cover for me.” Alec smiled slyly. “Besides, at the moment, I’d rather spend time making out with my boyfriend than go on another demon hunt.”

Magnus’s eyes widened at the Shadowhunter’s sudden boldness. This was the second time it had happened. The first being two nights ago. He enjoyed it anyway.

“You never cease to amaze me, darling,” was the only thing Magnus said before crashing his lips with Alec’s, but not before commanding the door to lock itself with his magic. Whatever it was could wait. Jace and everyone else be damned.

He intended to torture his Nephilim with absolutely NO interruptions this time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! It's just something I wish had happened in the show. 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated. :)


End file.
